


binderstuck

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [121]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C, He is stuck, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Trans Dave Strider, binding, davekat - Freeform, drabbble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dave gets stuck in his binder again.





	binderstuck

Dave groaned as he walked into his and Karkat’s bedroom. It had been a long day of work as a god, and now he just wanted to relax. So he quickly removed his baseball tee and threw it into the small pile of clothes in the middle of the room, over one of Karkat’s turtlenecks.

 

As the shirt was removed, his upper half was exposed. Countless of scars from his sburb session painted his skin, and over his chest was a red binder. Oh how it would be amazing to take it off after this day, and then change into his pjs.

 

So he did as he had done countless of times before, and began to remove it. But this time, it didn’t work, he was stuck. He couldn’t move his arms, take it off, or even but it back. He groaned, this was just perfect.

 

“Karkat, I need help!”

 

Seconds later, the troll also entered the bedroom, and his ears pointed down in annoyance.

 

“For fucks sake. What is wrong with this binder? I’m pretty sure it’s not supposed to do that.”

 

“No fucking idea, but I’m stuck. Could you lend me a hand?”

 

“Sure. Be happy I love you. Now, hold your arms as high as you can and I’ll pull.”

 

“Thanks dude, you’re the best.”

 

“Don’t thank me before it’s off, asswipe.”

 

“Well, how romantic.”

 

“Do you want help or not?”


End file.
